


Crushed

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heartbreak, Hurt Steve Rogers, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Prompt: Imagine Tony, Bucky and Steve growing up together as the troublemaker trio, and both Bucky and Steve had a crush on Tony. Tony ended up moving away with his family. When he's back in town many years later, he's drop dead gorgeous. (Yes this is basically a Book of Life AU, I am so original)</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve hadn’t expected his childhood crush to return with such a vengeance, but it had, and unlike all those years ago, he was going to do something about it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

Steve tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for the florist to finish with the final touches on his bouquet. He couldn’t believe he was doing this; he was going to ask Tony out.

God he could still remember Tony when they were kids. He remembered Tony when he was missing baby teeth, remembered him covered in motor oil from when he tried to fix Ms. Perez’s car, remembered Tony, Bucky, and him fleeing from a convenient store after they’d each stolen a packet of gum, and he remembered the unshed tears in Tony’s eyes when he’d told Bucky and Steve that he was moving. Steve’s heart had been crushed then. Not only was he losing one of his best friends, but he was losing the first boy he’d ever “liked-liked”.

But now Tony was back and that adorable, chubby cheeked boy was a handsome young man with a dashing smile, shimmering brown eyes, and dark curls that Steve wanted run his fingers through. 

Steve hadn’t expected his childhood crush to return with such a vengeance, but it had, and unlike all those years ago, he was going to do something about it this time.

“All done,” the florist announced and held up the bouquet of roses.

Steve smiled, thanked the florist, and paid.

Steve rushed out of the flower shop, hopped on his motorcycle and headed for Tony’s house.

Steve’s heart pounded as he pulled off a block from Tony’s house. He wanted to surprise Tony, and he didn’t want the engine of his motorcycle alerting Tony to his presence.

Steve clutched the bouquet in his hand and jogged down the block.

Soft guitar playing filtered into the night air. Happiness filled Steve’s chest. A little guitar music in the background might make his love confession more romantic.

As Steve got closer to the house, he heard a crooning voice accompanying the guitar.

Steve slowed down. He recognized that voice.

Dread dragged on Steve’s heart as he turned the last corner to Tony’s house.

Bucky was propped up against the side of the house and singing a love song next to an open window on the first floor.

Tony was seated on the windowsill, and Steve could see the cartoon hearts in Tony’s eyes as he listened to Bucky sing for him.

Steve was frozen to the spot.

Bucky brought the song to an end.

Bucky and Tony shared a smile.

Steve’s chest constricted and he held his breath as the two leaned into each other.

Their lips touched and Steve’s heart shattered.

The roses slipped from Steve’s hand.

A mantra of denials screamed in Steve's head. He’d always known Bucky had feelings for Tony too, but—

Tony took Bucky’s hand and guided Bucky into the house through the window.

Steve couldn’t watch anymore.

Steve, who had always prided himself on not backing down from any challenge, ran away.


End file.
